It is generally known that a solar cell panel is configured to have only one junction box in which one or more diode is disposed. Furthermore, the diode of each junction box is electrically connected to the solar cell panel in a parallel connection manner and served as a by-pass diode. In addition, each junction box has two external cables for interconnecting a plurality of solar cell panels.
When it needs to interconnect the solar cell panels, one external cable for a first junction box of a first solar cell panel may be electrically connected to one external cable for a second junction box of a second solar cell panel, the other external cable for the first junction box of the first solar cell panel may be electrically connected to one external cable for a third junction box of a third solar cell panel. For realizing a quick interconnection and assembly of the solar cell panels in the field, for example, the external cables may be interconnected through connectors.
In the prior art, the junction box is configured to be electrically connected with the solar cell panel in only one connection mode where the diode functions as a by-pass diode. Accordingly, the diode only can protect the solar cell panel in a by-pass manner.
But, in certain applications, sometimes there is a need to protect the solar cell panel in an interrupting mode where the diode is electrically connected with the solar cell panel in series and functions as an interrupting diode. Therefore, it is necessary to design a different junction box specially used to protect the solar cell panel in an interrupting manner.
However, providing different solar cell connection modules to achieve different protection modes for the solar cell panel increases the cost.